


Sheltered

by sonderwalker



Series: bad things happen bingo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Lightning Rod Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Swearing, Panic Attacks, Seizures, Whump, because there is no way anakin went through all of that and was just completely fine afterwards, breif mention of an oc but it's not important i just needed a character there for some dialogue, i beat the shit out of anakin skywalker and call it writing, set shortly after shadow warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: After being captured and tortured by Dooku, Anakin is now back on Coruscant, trying to recover from his ordeal. If only it were that easy.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: bad things happen bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894978
Comments: 31
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> continuing with bad things happen bingo! If you'd like to request a story for bad things happen bingo, please let me know!

“Anakin, that’s the second time you’ve fainted this week.” Obi-Wan remarked from his bedside. After collapsing in their kitchen while trying to get a drink of water, Anakin was quickly rushed to the healers where they proceeded to run various tests. Leaving Obi-Wan with a grumpy and exhausted 20-year-old.

“I know, you don’t have to remind me.” Anakin muttered; one arm flung over his eyes as he laid on the bed. Usually, Obi-Wan would have gotten some kind of witty remark about how he worries too much, but instead, the lack of response was what actually made him realize how awful Anakin must be feeling.

“And while that’s concerning enough as is, it is only the third day of the week right now. You haven’t gone more than 24 standard hours without losing consciousness.”

“I’m aware.” Anakin replied through gritted teeth. Obi-Wan’s expression softened.

“Anakin are you alright?” he asked, knowing that in a way, it was a silly question. Clearly, Anakin was not alright, otherwise they wouldn’t be here right now. Anakin sighed.

“I dunno.” He said softly. “I feel… weird.”

“Weird?” Obi-Wan asked, worried about what Anakin’s definition of ‘weird’ meant.

“Yeah… weird.” He said. “I can’t really describe it.”

“Anything else? Are you in any pain?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“Well, my head hurts a lot but…” Anakin trailed off and stopped speaking. His arm slid away from his face, but he continued to stare at the same spot, his eyes blinking rapidly.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan called, shaking his leg. There was no response, and his limbs were limp. He heard beeping from one of the monitors that Anakin was currently attached to and saw that his heart rate had spiked. He heard a door open from behind him and turned around to watch a healer quickly rush in and ask what happened.

“I don’t know, he just stopped responding to me.” Obi-Wan said, not taking his eyes off of Anakin.

“He’s having a seizure.” She explained. “It’s not a severe one, from what I can tell, but we won’t be able to know for sure until it’s over.”

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked tentatively, after a moment.

“Yeah?” He replied, his voice slurred. The healer leaned over and looked at Anakin with an intense expression.

“Hi, my name is Lyna, and I’m Master Che’s padawan. I’m just going to ask you a few questions…”

“What’s your full name?”

“Anakin Skywalker.”

“How old are you?”

“21.”

“Do you know where you are?”

“In the halls of healing at the jedi temple.”

“Which planet?” Obi-Wan watched Anakin roll his eyes.

“Coruscant. Am I done yet?”

“Not quite. Who is the chancellor of the republic?”

“Palpatine.”

“What day is it?” Anakin paused for a moment before responding.

“Primeday?”

“That’s correct.” She leaned away from the bedside and looked back at Obi-Wan.

“We’re still waiting for the test results to come back but considering what he went through when he was captured, my guess is that we’re looking at some of the prolonged effects of electrocution and torture.” She explained. “My master will be here shortly to explain more.” She bowed her head slightly before leaving the two of them alone.

“Anakin, if you really have been feeling that poorly, you could have just said something.”

“Didn’t want you to worry.” He mumbled, covering his eyes with his left arm. “Where’s Ahsoka?”

“She should be arriving shortly. Her last class just ended.” Obi-Wan said while looking down at his wrist to check the time. He looked back up to see Master Che walk in, a stern look on her face.

“Kenobi, Skywalker.” She greeted. “I take it that your last mission did not go as planned?”

“Does it ever?” Anakin grumbled from the bed.

“Well, at least your sense of humor is still intact.” Master Che said. “But I do want to discuss something serious with you two.” The door opened and Ahsoka ran in, breathless and holding a data pad in one hand.

“Master!” She exclaimed. Anakin winced at the loud noise, and Master Che looked at her before continuing.

“Or you three.” She muttered. “From what we can tell, it looks like you’re dealing with the side effects of being tortured by Dooku. Electrocution can cause many problems, including severe mood swings, trouble breathing, seizures, muscle cramps, headaches and migraines…” She trailed off.

“From the results we got back, it looks like your heart has been beating abnormally since returning from Naboo, which would explain the fainting spells. We can give you something to wear on your chest to help your heartbeat regulate itself, and hopefully it won’t be permanent.”

“Hopefully?” Ahsoka questioned.

Master Che nodded. “Yes, hopefully. Ideally, over time, Skywalker’s body will be able to adjust and go back to functioning how it was before. Typically, that is what we see in most patients, although some of the side effects can still linger for a while.”

“Such as?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“The mood swings and headaches seem to last longer than the other effects.”

“Great.” Anakin muttered. “And there’s nothing you can do about it?”

“We can give you painkillers and help with your heart. Make sure that you’re staying hydrated and taking in enough electrolytes. But other than that, you will have to be patient.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Patience is not Anakin’s strong suit.”

“No, but if he tries anything rash, he’ll probably just end up fainting again.”

“I was just getting some water.” Anakin snapped. “I reached to grab a cup and then suddenly I ended up here.” Master Che frowned. And then looked up at the monitors that Anakin was connected to.

“Your heartrate is still high.” She muttered. The door opened and Lyna walked back in.

“Padawan, prepare the electrodes. I would like to examine Skywalker’s heart closely.”

“Yes, Master.” She said before leaving again.

“It will be a few hours before I will be finished.” Master Che said while turning to face Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. “I will let you know when he is awake.”

“Thank you, master.” Obi-Wan said sincerely. She nodded and left them alone again.

“Well, Skyguy, at least they’re putting you to sleep instead of having you pass out in the kitchen again.” Ahsoka remarked.

“Thanks, Snips.” Anakin muttered.

* * *

Several hours later, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were back in the same room. Ahsoka wasn’t really sure what Master Che did to Anakin, but she could see several glowing dots on his chest that weren’t covered by his robes. He also looked more alert than he had when she was here earlier and was sitting up this time when she walked in, instead of laying on his back. The door opened and all three of them looked over.

“Well, my master says that you are free to go. But she has taken you off active duty for the next two weeks and insists that you use the time to rest.” Lyna said while looking at Anakin, who frowned.

“We’ll make sure he gets enough rest! Thanks, Lyna.” Ahsoka said with a grin. Lyna smiled softly and walked out, leaving the three of them alone again. Anakin swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, only to sway to one side. Obi-Wan quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, while Anakin grabbed onto the bed with the other.

“Anakin, are you alright?” Obi-Wan asked. “If you still aren’t feeling well, you should let Master Che know-“  
  


“It’s fine. It was just a dizzy spell. Let’s go.” Anakin muttered, standing up straight and clenching his fists to stop his hands from shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my american readers: please make sure you are registered to vote

“I thought this thing was supposed to help.” Anakin muttered between breaths, his head between his knees. Obi-Wan sat on the floor next to him, a comforting hand resting on his shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I feel like shit.” Anakin replied, taking another deep breath. Obi-Wan wanted to nag him for his language but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not after watching Anakin get so dizzy from moving too quickly that he was now on the floor, trying his best to not faint again.

“Maybe you should try drinking some water?” Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin didn’t say anything, but instead brought his head up from between his knees. Obi-Wan frowned; Anakin was deathly pale, with beads of sweat rolling down his face. He was breathing quickly, almost hyperventilating.

“Anakin, Anakin!” Obi-Wan called out as he shook Anakin’s arm slightly. He could feel him trembling beneath his grip and he contemplated calling a temple healer right then and there. Suddenly, Anakin coughed roughly and placed a hand over his chest, gripping the fabric of his tunic.

“can’t… breathe…” He said between gasps for air.

“Does your chest hurt?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Anakin nodded, and Obi-Wan bit his lip, trying to think of a way out of this.

“Anakin, look at me.” He said softly. Anakin opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Focus on me, okay?” Anakin nodded.

“Breathe with me.” Obi-Wan said, and took a deep breath in, thinking about all of the times he had walked Anakin through various breathing exercises. But that was when he was boy, and first learning, now when he was an adult who was struggling to breathe. Anakin tried his best to follow Obi-Wan’s breathing, and after several minutes- neither were sure how much time had passed, Anakin’s breathing had calmed down enough to where he was no longer hyperventilating.

“Now, would you like that glass of water?” Obi-Wan asked, relieved to see that Anakin was doing better.

“Sure.” He replied. Anakin moved to start to get up, but Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Stay put. I’ll bring it to you.” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Remember what happened the last time you tried to get a glass of water on your own?” Obi-Wan countered. Anakin pouted.

“I’m not an invalid.” He muttered.

“No, but I don’t want you fainting on me again.” Obi-Wan replied as he stood up. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

To his surprise, Anakin hadn’t moved from where he sat when he returned. He handed the glass back to Anakin and sat on the floor next to him.

“What’s Ahsoka gonna think if she walks in and sees us just sitting on the floor like this?” Anakin asked after taking several sips of water.

“Honestly, Anakin, Ahsoka has seen us do stranger things than sit on the floor together.” Obi-Wan responded. Anakin chuckled, and took another sip of water. They sat there for a moment before Anakin spoke.

“How long do you think I have to wear this thing for?” He asked, looking down at his chest.

“Until your body heals from it’s most recent ordeal, I imagine.” Obi-Wan replied. “Prolonged electrocution like that can kill people and cause serious damage.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to tell me twice. I’ve never been this… tired before.” He trailed off, and Obi-Wan looked at him

“Well…” Anakin began cautiously, “It’s weird. And I know Master Che told me to expect feeling like this.” He added on quickly, trying to ease Obi-Wan’s mind. “But it’s like as if all of my stamina is gone. And those pills she wants me to take make me throw up.” He muttered.

“And do you take them?” Obi-Wan asked while raising an eyebrow.

“I try to, but a lot of the time they just come back up an hour later or so.” Anakin mumbled. He looked at Obi-Wan.

“Don’t worry too much, Master.” Anakin said with a small smile. “I’m sure that it’ll be fine.”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin smirked and stood up, only to then sway to the side. Obi-Wan shot up after him, grabbing his arm and stopping him from falling forward.

“Honestly, Anakin.” Obi-Wan muttered. “You’re going to be the death of me.” Anakin groaned weakly and leaned against the wall.

“Don’t say that.” He muttered. He slowly stood up straight and took a deep breath.

“See?” Anakin said with a smirk. “Better now.”

“Anakin.”

“At least I didn’t faint into your arms this time.”

“Who’s fainting into whose arms?” Ahsoka asked as she walked into their apartment. She looked at Anakin.

“Did you faint into Master Kenobi’s arms again?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Hey!”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you're registered to vote if you are a US citizen of age!

Anakin lay on his side, watching the mid-morning light stream through his window. Usually, he would have spent the night at Padme’s, but he didn’t want her to be worrying about him the entire time. Not that she wasn’t anyway, but he didn’t think that he was worth the trouble.

He blinked lazily and checked the time- he never stayed in bed for this long, never mind sleeping in this late. But he couldn’t find the strength, or the desire to want to get up and start his day. What was the point if as soon as he stood up his body would protest? Not that it didn’t protest while he was laying down- his legs still ached from all the sudden cramping that the decided to go through at an ungodly hour of the night. He didn’t want to stand up just to have them cramp up on him again.

And what would be the point of trying to get up and move around if everyone were just going to worry about him? Treat him like something was wrong. No, it was just better that he lay here, and not bother anyone at all.

At some point, he must have fallen back asleep because the next thing he knew, someone was shaking his shoulder and calling his name. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

“Anakin, it’s almost midday, and we haven’t seen you at all. I wanted to make sure that you were alright.” Obi-Wan said, while sitting on the edge of his bed. Anakin blinked, processing what he had just heard.

“What?” He asked, his voice still rough from just waking up.

“I am as surprised as you are that you stayed in bed this long, but it looks like you needed the rest.” Obi-Wan replied while placing a hand on his shoulder. Anakin shrugged.

“I guess.” He mumbled.

“Well, how are you feeling?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I’m fine.” Anakin replied, picking at the threads of his sheets. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Anakin sighed.

“Tired.” He said, not really wanting to add on anymore. Obi-Wan huffed.

“Well, I can see that.” He frowned. “Are you hungry at all?” Anakin shook his head.

“Those pills make me nauseous, remember?”

“Well, you should try to eat at least something, to keep your strength up.” Obi-Wan said as he patted Anakin’s leg. He wanted to smile back, and tell him thanks, but the words died on his lips, and the desire to stay here and just lay there, watching the hours go by was far more intense.

“Well, are you coming? You can’t just stay in your sleepwear all day.” Obi-Wan said as he got up to leave.

“And why not?” Anakin asked.

“Because I said so. Now let’s go.” Obi-Wan replied and left the room. Anakin huffed, and slowly stood on shaky legs, pleased at the fact that there wasn’t a dizzy spell accompanying him as he stood. He got dressed slowly, wincing as he got ready, his muscles protesting almost all his movements.

“There you are.” Obi-Wan said as Anakin entered the room. Anakin slid into the nearest seat and rested his head on the table.

“Anakin, you just got out of bed.” Obi-Wan remarked when he noticed that Anakin was starting to close his eyes.

“Headache.” He grumbled back, not wanting to open his eyes to look at Obi-Wan’s face. He could feel his emotions through the force without a problem.

“If you felt that poorly, you could have just said so. I was starting to think that something was amiss when you stayed in your quarters for so long” Obi-Wan told him quietly.

“Didn’t want you to worry.” Anakin replied.

“Well, I’m always going to worry about you.” Obi-Wan said with a soft smile.

“You shouldn’t”

“And why is that?” Anakin shrugged, but didn’t say anything. Obi-Wan sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you think you could stomach some tea?” Obi-Wan asked gently. Anakin lifted his head up slowly, and Obi-Wan tried not to laugh at how his hair looked like a bird’s nest. But judging by the way Anakin frowned, he didn’t do a good job.

“What?”

“You really look like you just woke up. Your hair is a mess.” Obi-Wan commented.

“I’d roll my eyes if it didn’t hurt.” Anakin snapped back, but there was no real menace behind his words. Just fatigue.

“Well, you can’t take those painkillers on an empty stomach.” Obi-Wan replied.

“No, but I’m not sure if I trust your cooking either.” Anakin said with a slight smirk.

“Anakin!” Anakin winced at the sudden change in volume, and Obi-Wan sighed.

“Sorry, here.” He said as he passed some fruit to Anakin, who eyed warily for a moment before taking a small bite.

“Better?” Obi-Wan asked after a moment. Anakin shrugged, and set the fruit down.

“I’m okay.”

“Yes, well I forgot to inform you that I am also Master Yoda.” Obi-Wan retorted. “You can be honest with me you know; I can tell that you’re still in a lot of pain.” Anakin sighed.

“I just… don’t want you to worry about me.”

“And why is that?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Because… it’s not…” Anakin trailed off, biting his lip.

“It’s not…?” Obi-Wan prompted but Anakin didn’t respond. He sat down at the chair across from him, and gently placed his hand on top of Anakin’s trembling one.

“It is worth it.” Obi-Wan said softly, his voice firm. “You are worth it.”

And Anakin smiled. For the first time since Obi-Wan could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I had to end on a wholesome note haha.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
